


A (Few) Gay Disney Prince(s)

by Sage (pen_ding)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Cuddling without (in scene) consent, Fluff, It's roloceit babyyyy, Multi, kissing without (in scene) consent, pure fluff, spanish nicknames, well just one technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_ding/pseuds/Sage
Summary: “Hetero-ever after doesn’t have to be the norm-,” Roman let out a screech as Logan turned the corner, slamming into his chest with a thud. Janus raised his eyebrow from his position on the couch, his hat on his chest.“Mi amor, you scared me!”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533422
Kudos: 43





	A (Few) Gay Disney Prince(s)

“Hetero-ever after doesn’t have to be the norm-,” Roman let out a screech as Logan turned the corner, slamming into his chest with a thud. Janus raised his eyebrow from his position on the couch, his hat on his chest.

“Mi amor, you scared me!”

“Spanish nicknames. That’s… different,” Logan met Roman’s gaze as Roman frowned, “And what were you two doing anyways?” He looked towards his other boyfriend who was sprawled on the couch.

“Someone’s _not_ jealous,” Janus smirked, sitting up.

“I’m not- I’m not jealous,” Logan dipped his head slightly, trying to hide his stupid, stupid blush.

Roman moved towards him, tilting his head up, “You sure?”

“I’m really not jealous. Why-why would I be jealous?”

This time Janus moved towards Logan, holding his hand, “Definitely jealous,” He grabbed Roman’s hand as well, pulling them to the couch, “ _No_ movies and cuddles?”

“Movies and cuddles.”


End file.
